With the advance in technology, computers and computer devices have become very common. They are accessible to children of all ages and are widely used for playing games. There are a wide variety of games that are played on the computers. A big quantity of them fall in to the category of fighting and mayhem and are based on bravado and fear. Some of them use grotesque looking creatures. While others fall into the category of sports such as racing, basketball, baseball, etc. Yet another category is games of chance and skill.
Hide and seek game has been around for a long time in many cultures throughout the world. Children play hide and seek games to amuse and entertain themselves. The game is simple but immense fun. The fun comes from finding someone who has hidden himself and is challenging you to find him. If too much time elapses from being cleverly hidden, clues are given such as, making some noise or movement, as there was equal fun in being found. The game requires two or more players. One player hides himself while the other(s) close their eyes and count to 100, allowing a set time for the player to hide himself. Then the other player(s) are to find the player that was in hiding. The fun is in finding the hidden player and how long it takes to find.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for an electronic version of the hide and seek game with new features that would be useful for entertainment and educational purposes.